1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outlet socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plug socket having a mode of exposing a receptacle to the outside of a vehicle is frequently mounted on a vehicle such as a pick-up truck to supply electricity to a vehicle to be towed or use electric apparatuses outside the vehicle. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.8-154310 and FIG. 13 herein show an outlet socket for use in this kind of plug socket. With reference to FIG. 13, the plug socket includes a socket body 1, a plug socket terminal accommodation chamber 2 accommodating a plug socket terminal, and a ground terminal accommodation chamber 3 accommodating a ground terminal. The plug socket terminal accommodation chamber 2 and the ground terminal accommodation chamber 3 are arranged vertically in conformity to the configuration of a mating plug. One sidewall of the ground terminal accommodation chamber 3 is removed to form an aperture 4 because the ground terminal is mounted sideways on the ground terminal accommodation chamber 3.
The plug socket of FIG. 13 is covered with a cover. However, there is a possibility that water will penetrate into the plug socket terminal accommodation chamber 2 from the outside. Thus, a downwardly open draining hole 5 may be formed on the periphery of the plug socket terminal accommodation chamber 2. However, the aperture 4 is formed on the ground terminal accommodation chamber 3, and there is a fear that water discharged from the draining hole 5 will flow along the peripheral surface of the socket body 1 and penetrate into the ground terminal accommodation chamber 3 via the aperture 4, thereby causing the ground terminal and the plug socket terminal to be short-circuited.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to make it difficult for a short circuit to occur.